1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a patterned film structure, to a patterned film composite structure, to a method to selectively inhibit the formation of an organic film and to a method to selectively adjust the thickness of an organic film. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method to selectively inhibit the formation of an organic film to obtain a patterned poly-para-xylylene film structure, or directed to obtaining a patterned poly-para-xylylene film composite structure by using a method to selectively adjust a thickness of a target organic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern trends in biotechnology fields, such as biomaterials, biosensors, biochips, microfluidics, drug delivery, tissue engineering, cellular biology, and regenerative medicine, have targeted controlled designs to mimic and to respond to the biological environments on a molecular scale. The key factor that determines the long term performance as well as high efficiency of biomaterials relies on the surface modification of bio-substrates.
In conventional biomaterial research, the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is regarded as one of the best synthesizing systems to prepare poly-para-xylylenes. The resultant prepared poly-para-xylylenes have the characteristics of good biocompatibility, good biostability, good moisture-proofing, good chemical resistance, and dielectric property.
However, the current art mainly resides in providing a poly-para-xylylene film to completely cover a substrate or an article. When it comes to a substrate or to an article with an exposed sensor or with an exposed electrode, nevertheless, the complete coverage of the resultant poly-para-xylylene film thereon obviously interferes with the operation of the exposed sensor or the exposed electrode. Nonetheless, currently there is no simple approach available to form a poly-para-xylylene film with any given pattern.